Love Story
by GlowMist12
Summary: Un song-fic Jerza inspirada en la cancion Love Story de Taylor Swift, Disfrutenlo :3


Hola a todos :3 he vuelto con un Song-fic Jerza, escucho la canción y no puedo evitar pensar en ellos, y llevo tiempo con la idea de hacerlo, ademas creo que aun sin inspiración la letra de la canción prácticamente habla por si sola... asi que espero que lo disfruten *3*

P.D: La historia esta totalmente narrada por la perspectiva de Erza (o al menos eso intento. LOL)

Los personajes de Fairy Tail no me pertenecen, son del autor que ama el numero 7 y el 400 :D

y amenos que tenga una doble vida mientras duermo... la canción tampoco es mía é.é

* * *

**Love Story**

**POV ERZA**

Fairy Tail, al igual que los demás gremios había sido invitado a una fiesta de gala para celebrar la victoria de los dragones y los Juegos Mágicos.

Por esta vez a Jellal, Meredy y Cobra les dejaron disfrutar de la fiesta ya que ellos también participaron en la batalla contra los dragones.

Todos los magos, festejaban, bebían, charlaban, bailaban...

Yo estaba allí sentada con mi vestido negro, en una mesa junto con Lucy, Natsu, Gray y Juvia. La fiesta había comenzado hace una hora, sin embargo tu no aparecías...

Me levanté, con la mirada confundida de mis amigos sobre mi... solo dije:

— Saldré a tomar aire.

Subí las escaleras, deje que mis piernas me guiaran y termine en un balcón. Pensé en que aun no llegabas.. me pregunté ¿Estarías en peligro? ¿Que te tenía retrasado?

Cerré mis ojos y recordé..

Recordé la primera vez que te vi, éramos unos niños y de eso ya habían pasado bastantes años, pero lo recordaba a la perfección y dudaba que algún día.. esos recuerdos se borraran.

* * *

**We were both young when I first saw you,**

(Ambos éramos jóvenes, cuando te vi por primera vez)  
**I close my eyes, and the flash back starts.**

(Cierro los ojos y los recuerdos llegaron)  
**I'm standing there. On a balcony of summer air.**

(Parada allí. En el balcón con el aire de verano.)

* * *

Decidí volver a la fiesta, me quedé al pie de la escalera, observando los vestidos y trajes, cuando se abren las puertas y entras tu, con tu cabello azul, tu traje negro y tu corbata roja, solo dices: "Hola".

* * *

**I see the lights, **

(Veo las luces),

**See the party the ball gowns. **

(Veo la fiesta, los vestidos de baile.)  
**I see you make your way through the crowd, **

(Te veo entrando entre la multitud,)  
**You say hello **

(Y diciendo "Hola")  
**Little did I know... **

(Poco después supe...)

* * *

Te percatas de mi presencia y te acercas..

Te acomodas a mi lado, sin pronunciar palabra..

Y lo único que puedo pensar es: que pasara después que se acabe la fiesta.. ¿Te regresaran a la cárcel?, un sentimiento de que quieren mantenerte alejado de mi me invade, solo puedo rogar en que te perdonen y que no te alejes de mi.

* * *

**That you were Romeo, you were throwing pebbles **

(Que eras mi Romeo, tu lanzabas piedras al rió)  
**And my daddy said stay away from Juliet **

(Y mi papá dijo: "Aléjate de Julieta")  
**And I was crying on the staircase **

(Y yo lloraban en las escaleras)  
**Begging you please don't go, and I said**

(Pidiéndote que por favor no te vayas, Y dije:)

* * *

Otro sentimiento un poco mas tranquilizador me invadió cuando pensé, que si huías antes de que acabara la fiesta, el consejo no podría atraparte, quería decirle "Si huyes te esperare". Automáticamente pensé en Romeo y Julieta y su trágica historia de amor, me sentí un poco identificada.

* * *

**Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone, **

(Romeo llévame a un lugar donde podamos estar solos,)  
**I'll be waiting all theres left to do is run **

(Estaré esperando, todo lo que tienes que hacer es correr)  
**You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess **

(Tú seras el principe y yo la princesa)  
**Tts a love story baby, just say yes**

(Esta es una historia de amor, solo di que "si")

* * *

Con todos esos pensamientos, decidí salir de nuevo.

—Jellal, ¿vamos al jardín?—pregunté

—Claro

Llegamos al jardín, nos sentamos en el pasto, sumidos en ese silencio, que solo se rompía por el sonido de las ramas moviéndose por causa del viento. Cerré mis ojos, llevandome por el ambiente tranquilizador que se sentía, olvidándome (por el momento) de cualquier sentimiento negativo.

* * *

**So I sneak out to the garden to see you **

(Entonces eché un vistazo al jardín para verte)  
**We keep quite because we're dead if they know **

(Permanecimos callados por que nos mataban si nos escuchaban)  
**So close your eyes, Escape this town for a little while **

(Así que cierra los ojos, vete del pueblo por un tiempo)  
**Cause you were Romeo, I was a scarlet letter **

(Por que tu eras mi Romeo, yo era una carta escarlata)  
**And my daddy said stay away from Juliet **

(Y mi papá dijo: "Aléjate de Julieta")  
**But you were everything to me **

(Pero tu eras todo para mi)  
**I was begging you please don't go, and I said**

(Y yo te rogaba, por favor no te vayas, Y dije)

**Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone, **

(Romeo llévame a un lugar donde podamos estar solos,)  
**I'll be waiting all theres left to do is run **

(Estaré esperando, todo lo que tienes que hacer es correr)  
**You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess **

(Tú seras el principe y yo la princesa)  
**Tts a love story baby, just say yes**

(Esta es una historia de amor, solo di que "si")

**Romeo save me, try to tell me how it is **

(Romeo sálvame, ellos intentan decirme como debo sentirme)  
**This love is difficult, but its real, **

(Este amor es complicado, pero es real,)  
**Don't be afraid we'll make it out of this mess**

(No temas, vamos a arreglar este desastre)  
**Its a love story baby, just say yes, oh, **

(Esta es una historia de amor, solo di que si)

* * *

—Jellal, ¿que va a pasar?

Hizo una cara de confusión ante mi pregunta, y preguntó:

—¿Que va a pasar con que?

Y levantándome bruscamente del césped, y exploté.. gritando todo lo que tenia guardado dentro de mi por años.

—¿¡QUE PASARA CON NOSOTROS JELLAL!?

—¿¡QUE PASARA SI DECIDEN VOLVER A ENCARCELARTE¡?

Abrió los ojos para después poner una sonrisa triste, mientras lagrimas corrían por mis mejillas y me mordía el labio, evitando que estallara de nuevo.

* * *

**I was tired of waiting, **

(Estaba tan cansada de esperar,)  
**Wondering if you were ever coming around**

(Me preguntaba si vendrías)  
**My faith in you is fading **

(Mi confianza en tí se esfumaba)  
**When I met you on the outskirts of town, and I said**

(Cuando lo vi por las afueras de la ciudad, dije: )

* * *

Él se paró, y me envolvió en un abrazo.. un abrazo tan cálido que me tranquilizó por completo.. le correspondí el abrazo y nos quedamos asi.

Nos separamos, se arodilló, obviamente yo lo vi extrañada por su repentina acción y eso se vió remplazado por mi cara llena de curiosidad cuando el saco una pequeña cajita de terciopelo y la abrió al momento que decía:

— No importa lo que vaya a pasar , yo estoy aquí.. ahora.. contigo.

Era un anillo.

Me lancé a abrazarlo, tumbandonos en el césped.

cualquier sentimiento de temor, soledad, furia fueron reemplazados por la felicidad, me inundaba un dicha tan grande que , con facilidad, vencería a Acnologia.

* * *

**Romeo save me I've been feeling so alone **

(Romeo salvame, me he estado sintiendo tan sola)  
**I keep waiting for you but you never come **

(He estado esperando por tí, pero nunca llegabas)  
**Is this in my head, I don't know what to think. **

(Esto está en mi cabeza, no se que pensar.)  
**He fell to the ground, and pulled out a ring**

(Entonces el se arrodilló, y sacó un anillo)

* * *

Aun seguiamos abrazados sobre el cesped, yo arriba de Jellal, y él aun sosteniendo el anillo con una mano correspondió mi sorpresivo abrazo.

—Erza, Te amo.

Pronunció las tres palabras que había esperado oír por años...

—Tú mereces alguien mejor, pero quisiera permanecer a tu lado, eres mi luz y quiero enfrentar todo lo que venga.. contigo.

**—**Si!— respondí sin ocultar mi tono alegre— Jellal te amo, te amo..

Solo podia repetir esas 3 palabras, una y otra vez.

Nos separamos y el me colocó el anillo, sonrió y dijo:

—Puedes llevar la armadura que quieras a la iglesia— bromeó

Me levante, sonreí y le dije:

—¿Bromeas? Ya tengo el vestido listo.

Soltó una risita al igual que yo, el también se paró y tomó mi mano.

—¿Volvemos?—preguntó

—Claro.

* * *

**Marry me Juliet you'll never have to be alone **

(Cásate conmigo Julieta, nunca mas estarás sola)  
**I love you and thats all you know **

(Te amo, y eso es todo lo que sé)  
**I talked to your dad, you'll pick out a white dress **

(He hablado con tu padre, ve a escoger un vestido)  
**Its a love story baby, just say yes **

(Esta es un historia de amor, solo di que si)  
**Oh, Oh, Oh **  
**We were both young when I first saw you**

(Ambos éramos jóvenes cuando te vi por primera vez).

* * *

¿Como me quedó? Espero que bien xD Aunque en mi opinion bastante meloso y oOcc :I

Bueno, les cuento (aunque no les interese) que tengo 2 historias planeadas y tal vez nunca conozcan LOL ya que no se si subirlas,

en fin... Glowmist se despide hasta la próxima boda de Max y su escoba:3


End file.
